fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Astrid129
Witaj! Kubboz 09:28, 23 lut 2009 (UTC) Ile cie nie było!Główny recenzjonista Fikcji Totalnej Porażki|Wojownik anty-spamu 16:41, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) Eeeem... no, długo. Kurde, ile błędów jest w moich pracach! No i za dużo emotek... no cóż, jutro poprawiam. Do końca marca skończę tę serię. (mam nadzieję) To bardzo fajnie, że ta fikcja wróci. Zawsze myślałem, że będą jakieś szansę dla niej. To była pierwsza fikcja, którą zacząłem czytać jak znalazłem się na tej stronie ;) - Justtin Bo to jednak chyba była druga fikcja...nie pamiętam.W każdym razie Astrid była jedną z pierwszych użytkowniczek i miałem frajdę gdy czytałem serię...bo jednak wtedy było niewiele(w momencie mojej rejestracji tylko 3,moja była czwarta)-Główny recenzjonista Fikcji Totalnej Porażki|Wojownik anty-spamu 18:32, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) Ja pamiętam, że kiedy się zarejestrowałem to zacząłem czytać Morze Totalnej Porażki, Grę Totalnej Porażki, Zamek Totalnej Porażki i chyba Wyspę Szalonej Porażki ile wtedy była - Justtin Jednak dobrze że cię namówiłam na powrót :D Sporo fanów masz, tak patrzę ~Risu Boże, Morze i Zamek to byłu moje ulubione fikcje...Na nich właśnie się wzorowałam ;) --Foxy-Girl No i to ilu pamiętam jak znalazłem tą strone bodajrze 5 maja odrazu aczełem czytać tą fikcje z zapratym tchemMrDJ424 18:39, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) 4 pierwsze fikcje (cóż,z czego moja była zakończona jako 1-27 IV 2009 roku-pamiętna data...)-a swoją drogą Astrid,Mia,Pan424 Justtin napiszcie na to GG-10967566.Chcę troche pogadać o waszych fikcjach-Główny recenzjonista Fikcji Totalnej Porażki|Wojownik anty-spamu 18:40, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) Dobra nie będziemy już ci truć poprawiaj se w spokoju i licze na nowy odcinek w tym tygodniu jak sie daMrDJ424 18:58, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) Ano powinnam do końca tygodnia wszystko ponaprawiać, bo jak patrzę ile tu literówek, gr... obiecuję, że teraz odcinki będą jeszcze lepsze, dłuższe i będą miały zdecydowanie mniej literówek! Do końca marca ZTP chyba się już skończy. Życzcie mi powodzenia, przyda się^^ ~Astrid129 Cześć. Możesz mi pomuc jak zamieścić swoję fikcję na stronie głównej. Może masz pomysł na jakąś? Czekam^^ MikTDI Mój pomysł - Niebo Totalnej Porażki! W wyniku wybuchu bomby nuklearnej w jednej z poprzednich serii wszyscy zawodnicy zginęli łącznie z Chrisem i Chefem, no i żeby się nie nudzić urządzili sobie TP w niebie.^^ A żeby umieścić fikcję na głównej, trzeba wejść na stronę główną i u góry kliknąć "Edytuj tę stronę". Potem wklepujesz swoją fikcję(nazwę fikcji) poprzedzając ją znakami "[-a kończąc "-]".(bez "-" w środku) ~Astrid129 Cześć, zrobić Ci logo Zamku totalnej Porażki????????? -- MikTDI Zmieniłem --- MikTDI Dzięki:) ~Astrid129 Czyli nie podoba Ci się moje logo:( -- MikTDI Z tym winem to twoje najlepsze wyzwanie. Nawet słowa fajnie oddane ciekawe czemu Geoff nie zdziwaczał�????????? -- MikTDI Dzięki za wszystko. Mam problem ilu uczestników NA POCZĄTKU Gwiazdy Totalnej Porażki I MODĘ PORZYCZYŚ DO Mojej fikcji kilka postaci [ Risu już mam ] -- MikTDI A MOGLABYŚ STWORZYĆ CHŁOPAKA PODOBNEGO DO hAROLDA W TAKIM NIEBIESKIM SWETERKU WŁOSY, CZARNE LUB BRĄZOWE I OKULARY. sPODNIE OBOJĘTNE JAKIE I CHYBA WEZMĘ aSTIRD I TEGO CHŁOPAKA. mOGŁABYĆ GO UMIEŚCIĆ NA TLE Z JAKIEJŚ SERII NP. jAK eRIC NA PLAŻY. bĘDE WDZIĘCZNY. I MASZ NAZWE DLA TEGO CHŁOPAKA -- MikTDI Na pewno biore Astird do mojej fikcji, a imię jeszcze pomyślę. Dobrze, że zrozumiałaś tak jak Astird -- MikTDI A z sondy którą zamieściłaś w MTP będziesz brać uczestników wszystkich którzy dostaligłosy czy tylko tych z ich największą liczbą??MrDJ424 14:16, mar 14, 2010 (UTC) Sie zobaczy! Może zasugeruję się sondą, choć z pewnością wezmę tych, co będą mieli głosów najwięcej, po jakieś 4 czy 5. ~Astrid129 Skoro jest pusta, to nie widzę przeszkód. Jesteśmy jedynymi usobami z rocznika 97. To takie dziwne. Ale naszczęście nie najmłodsi :) Nie dokońca o to mi chodziło. Ten nowy to bardziej Bryant Uważam tak ponieważ ten trzeci opis Risu jest mój postać i wygląd wy ale zachowanie w mojej serii ja. To przynajmniej 28% Ja naprawde nie chce się z Tobą kłocić. Zrobimy tak Risu jest wasza, a ja wymyśle sobie nową siostrę Izzy Zapraszam do głosowania na Film Totalnej Porażki Proszę�;) Nie chodzi o to, ż jestem nie miły ale sam coś musze zrobić. Masz pomysł na kilka imion? Po pierwsze nie sabotuje twoich serii!! Po drugie mój głos jest w tym, że nic, a nic nie jest źle. Czego ode mnie chcesz?????????????????????????? Risu mi na to pozwoliła!!!!! A skoro tak lubisz swoje postacie to je sobie weź. Na początku Risu miała brać udział, teraz jest tylko w podsumowaniach i myśle czy ją dzięki Totbie nie usunąć. Myślałem, że jesteś miła. Jeżeli liczysz na to, że jestem mściwy to się mylisz. Powtarzam NIE SABOTUJE TWOICH SERII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rozumiesz. Ja Cie lubie ale nie wiem czy Ty mnie Usunołem Risu. Co do wybaczenia zastanowie się szczególnie, że w podpise to w pewnym sensie plagiat bo to Andy mi wymiślił Po pierwsze lat mamy tyle samo i dzieciakiem nie jestem dla twojej wiadomości. Mila dla mnie nigdy nie byłaś. Ciągle o coś mnie oskarżasz. Możesz sobie mieć to pogadajmy chciałem być uniwersalny [ a racej Andy ] widać tutaj wszystko się rozchodzi. Jesteś śmieszna nasza rozmowa prowadzi do nikąd. Zauważ, że ja Cie nie wyzywam jak ty. A do wrogów to dobry pomysł dla 5-latka Słownictwo masz elokwentne. Rozmowy- koniec chciałem być dla Ciebie miły ,bo ja lubie ludzi, ale Ty zaczełaś to wszystko; jakoś RiSu nie ma o nic pretensji. Ja wiem co do Ciebie mam. Ty wiesz co do mnie i dobrze. Pisz dalej fikcje i życze Ci powodzenia ale przyjaciółmi nie będziemy. Licze na odpowiedź Pozwolisz, że zacytuje ,,Astriduśka spokój, pozwoliłam mu wziąść Risu do serii to się teraz nie kłócić. Jakby nie było w 70% Risu jest moją postacią bo to w końcu moje internetowe alter ego i to chyba ja mam tu decydujący głos. MikTDI, mi nie przeszkadza że wpisałeś się do twórców Risu, ale pamiętaj że niestety ty narazie tylko umieściłeś ją w swojej fikcji więc raczej postać nie została po części przez ciebie. Nie musisz sobie tworzyć nowej siostry Izzy bo dopiero wtedy się zrobi bałagan. Podajcie sobie łapki na zgodę, a niech Risu żyje sobie swoim szalonym życiem ~RiSu Wiesz, ja nie histeryzuje i innym nie daje pseudonimów. Widze, że tutaj dużo osób inna jest w dyskusji inna na gg. Żeby nie było ie mogłem odpisać. Śpieszyłem się do lekarza. Przyjmuje przeprosiny. Jeżeli ciągle jesteś na mnie zła to PRZEPRASZAM aSTRID129. Naprawde nie mogłem odpisać A jak w ogóle ci się podobało ZOO??Czytałaś Więzienie??? Może ja będę mówił?? xD (to do tego pana wyżej) PS Masz zarąbiaszczą serię i robisz ekstra uczestników ;D Ahaś... ale ja, wiesz, mam też pewnego pomocnika, który chyba po więzieniu stracił wenę i swoją twórczość�;D A GTP czytasz???????????? Ładne podpisy Ja niedługo zacynam GTP. Fajowe pomysły na fikcje!^^ Piękne nowe podpis! Dzięki. Myśle tylko nad immieniem dla dziewczyny i zaczynamy. Robić podsumowania? Na początku 16, później 18 i powroty ok. 20 odcinków. Masz imie dla jakiejś dziewczyny? Co tam słychać? Kiedy misja???????????? Takie pytanie czytałaś pierwszy odcinek Makiety????????????????? Jeżeli tak to prosze napisz swojej spostrzeżenia w dyskusji tej fikcji. W jakim programie robiłaś podpis?????? Ok! Ogłópimy Lindsay, tak podpis ten totaj i prośba zrobiła byś mi loga drużyn jak podam Ci kolory????????????? , To super: Gwiazdy za to kolor bramkarzy: i pytanie lubisz bardziej DJ czy Justina???????????? oga były fajne ale dwie uwagi: Bramkarze to tacy, którzy wpuszczają na dyskoteki! I mogła byś je zrobiś w normalnych kolorach(czerwony i zielony) To tekturowe miasteczko troszkę odemnie ale zapowiada sie hit. Jutro u mnie nowy odcinek. Co ile planujesz podsumowania? Przeczytaj mój artykuł o Zamku w gazecie ^^ My tylko oddajemy cześć. zostań współautorem. Poroś Pana. Ciekawe co napiszą o 2 odcinku Gwiazd, który jest i o fikcji w Gazecie Zrobisz mi w makiecie takie coś jak w misji tylko, że wpisz tam Jak możesz zauważyć taki sam kanał bo prośba: możemy wspólnie stworzyć taki kanał ponieważ ten pomysł mi się podoba. Co dostacji to będziestudioi Toon ponieważ będziemy wykożystywa innne stacjedo nadawanianaszychprogramów jako Toon.Myśle,że pomysł fajnyartykuł wieczorem.WesołychŚwiąt ,,droga''Astrid To jedno i to samo. Wieczrem go pisze! Mam prośbę ;D Mogłabyś zrobić mi logo drużyn w Sklepie Totalnej Porażki? Bardzo proszę :] Drużyny są takie: Napaleni Zakupoholicy i Porywczy Konsumenci ;) Wymyśl coś, bo widzę, że umiesz robić takie rzeczy ;) Strasznie mi się podobają twoje loga drużyn. Czy mogłabyś zrobić takie same u mnie do drużyn: Wrzeszczące Megafony i Zabójcze Kamery? Pozdrawiam ;) WSPANIAŁE!!! WIELKIE DZIĘKI!!! Jeśli ty byś miała jakieś do mnie prośby, to zawsze chętnie służę Na początku pytamie jak moje loga?????????? Później informacja: Pisze strone ILC. I na końcu pytanie: Dodasz mnie do przyjacół bo czuje się urażony Czytałaś 22 odcinek LTP ?? Dobra będe marudny ale bramkarze to jak bramka na jakąś uroczystość(swa pręty połączony szalem) i żeby to było okrągłe. Proszę Nie nic! Pomyliło mi się. Mam jeszcze taką prośbę jak będziesz wstawiać mi loga to uporządkujesz tą pierwszy tekst nad tą tabelą. Bardzo proszę, ponieważ Ty masz doświaczenie Chodzi o to ,, Makieta TP(Total Drama Model) to seria.......itp.'' Ponieważ to jest za długie, a chciałem 4-5 zdań. Niestety nie potrafie pisać zwięźli i prosze o to Ciebie '' Dzięki za wszystko I Like Cartoons zrobione. Mam pytanie: Czy w FinaleTP będą mogli wziąć też udział moi finaliści w pisanej przez Ciebie fikcji Ok! Czytałaś i Lke Cartoons? Tak ja sam. Mam przebłyski inteligencji. Tak zrób. Już czekam. Możemy produkować też twoje anime Mi brak pomysłu. Może prawdziwe imiona, a nazwiskzmyślone? To logo jest piękne, a co z imionami i nazwiskami? Już wstawiłem-piękne i kreatywne xd. Oglądasz w TV jakieś seriale, kreskówki to wstawimy też tam jako zakończone To damy Nie ma To jak hotel i statek i takim Być(kiedyś to leciało i lubiłem Takim być) Hey, możesz zagłosować u mnie w Szkole działem "Odcinki"? oraz ponawiam pytanie o loga drużyn oczywiście możesz? mogłabyś zrobić loga do drużyn w mojej fikcji bo mi nie wyszły na bardzo Pan424 18:03, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki.A tak wogule to jak ci się podobał odcinek Przestępstwo niepospolite??Pan424 18:22, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Będę ci bardzo wdzięczny ;) Bardzo, bardzo, bardzo dziękuję :) Poprawiłaś mi humor xD Bisz się jutrzejszego testu? Tak ,tak! A kogo sławnego opisałach z tym sukcesie Jasn, że 640zl. A jak ci poszła matma Dobrze! Ile przewidujesz punktów? Miniumum 37. Teraz tak z innej bajki mam papier kalkowy więc niedługo dodam rysunki do postaci. Jak myślisz ile np. Andy miał punktów? No! Ciekawe ile miał z tego testu No ale jak obstawiasz 40,36,30,13 czy ile. A tak na marginesie-tes cie zaskoczył? U nas to nauczciele naklejali byśmy się nie pomylili. Oczywiście sami nie byli lepsi. Te czerwone naklejki były głupie i odrywanie ich.Zrobisz coś dla mnie? Zrób mi tabele eliminacji z dotychczasowymie eliminacjami i u góry napisz Emma,Padma, Jennifer, Todd nie znana premiera debiutu. Oglądałaś thiler TDWT? Prosze o aktualizacje mojej tabeli eliminacji Dzięki ale Bridgette też powinna tam być, a Emma już zadebiutowała! WIEM, ŻE MIAŁEM CI NIE ZAWRACAĆ GŁOWY ALE CZY MOGŁABYŚ DO FANKLUBU MOICH FIKCJI ZROBIĆ UNSERBOXA Z LOGIEM DZIELNICY Dzięki to dla mnie wiele znaczy!! Nawet mam 1 fana. Czyste szaleństwo xd Ha ha ha! Ale zabawne z tym ryzykiem Mogłabyś zmienić unsbart bo mam nowe tło i pytanie: Jak Ci się podobają zmienione nazwy odcinków? PS Ładnie się rozwijasz na tej fikcji! Fajowy odcinek!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zrobić Ci jakieś logo? Fajny odcinek Misji! Mam nadzieję, że zostane MG bo mam fajny pomysł. Czy nie może być dwóch MG Powiesz mi co mi się nie udało w Dzielnicy! Co zmienić! Co do podpisu to w czym go przerobiłaś i jak wstawiłaś i jakoś zapisałąś! Jam mam zrobiony w wordie i nie wiem jak wstawić! Dobra tylko gdzie jest ten user? (wiem jestem tempy) Dzieki za pomoc przy podpisie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wiesy co_ ZoeY moesy sobie ode mnie wyi! I pztanie podpis byŁ lepsyz po mojej pierwsyej edycji czz teraz Proszę, zrób loga do nowych nazw drużyn. Sorry, że się tak nagle wypisałem z TDI Potrzebuje nowego pomocnika przy GTP.'--' Pan424 dyskusja Jeśli jesteś zainteresowana zgłoś się na moją dyskusje Jakby co to zrób te loga i wstaw, ponieważ od poniedziałku wyjeżdżam na zielnoną szkołę. PS Podoba Ci się moja fikcja? Chciałabyś wziąść udział w Show Totalnej Porażki? Jeśli tak to zapisz się do niej Owen546 Jeżeli zrobiłaś już loga to Dzielnicy to czy mógłbym je zobaczyć i wstawić? Wiesz co? To wszystko zbędne zamieszania. Mikuś- to troche dziwne określenie Mam pytanie. Widzę, że usunęłaś treść z Sztuki TP. Czy to oznacza, że nazwa jest wolna i można ją sobie przywłaszczyć (fajnie to zabrzmiało xD)? No własnie nie! Chce powiększyć obrazek Nie wydaje Ci się, że trochę przesadziłaś? Czy Percy i Sonny będą mogli prowadzić odcinek specjalny dzielnicy? Mam do ciebie MEGA prośbę! Tylko trochę się wstydzę, bo nigdy Cię o to nie prosiłem xD Następny odcinek mojego Sklepu TP to drugie Podsumowanie. Pierwsze robił Pan424, drugie miał robić Justtin, ale niestety z niezwykle ważnych powodów nie może :/// A ja nie przepadam za pisaniem Aftermath... ;P Czy... czy... mogłabyś go................ napisać.......???? :DD Oczywiście, jeśli nie chcesz, to nie ;} Ale to moja prośba do ciebie... xDD Jeśli chciałabyś jakieś informacje, to śmiało pytaj... jakby co, ja ci mogę zawsze pomóc ;)) w czymkolwiek :) Jeśli Justtin nadal nie będzie mógł, to mogę poczekać ;) W każdym razie dzięki, jesteś super! :) Jest już pierwszy odcinek Show Totalnej Porażki. Przeczytaj go i zrób zadanie! Owen546 Przypominam, że na dzisiaj prosiłem cię o zrobienie odcinka ;)) Odpowiedz, czy nadal jesteś tym "zainteresowana" :D Droga Astrid, zaraz po Użytkowniku Jachoo, do obozu (Kolonie TP) przybędzie twoja postać. Możesz już wymyślić jakie wejście będzie miała postać ;) Ja do kolonii dojde w 3 odcinku. Ok? Masz racje, już to wykreśliłem Czy w Zafalowanych będzie można pisać tak jak w koloniach TP Tak, a co? Ok, będzie śmisznie ;D Ale skąd wiesz, kto wygra zadanie? o_O Poczekaj... pogadam z Justtinem o tych drużynach ;P Ale trzeba coś tam napisać w 1 odcinku jeszcze, żeby to, hehe, do siebie "dochodziło"... :D Heh, jak zawsze ^_^ No cóż, napisałem do Justtina z prośbą o to. Może się uda :) Ale... będzie fajnie :D Ooooooookkk! :) Tak o to się pytam. A najgrsze jest to, że dostałem 3 maila z pytaniem czy tni nie jest kontynuacja kolonii. To już się robi denerwujące. Ale opdowiedz na moje pytanie Hejka mam pytanko, a właściwie pytanie xD Ok mam pytanie w jakim programie robisz loga do serii bo twoje loga nie wyglądają jak zrobione w PhotoFiltre albo czymś takim Dzięki za pomoc :) A ja mam pytanie, jak robisz loga drużyn? Czy normalnie swoim talentem, heh, w Paincie... czy jakoś inaczej ^_^ Powiesz? "plissssss" xD Hmm... to kiedy ta "miłość" Jacob'a i Sonny się zacznie na dobre? :)) Astridziu, ja Cię bardzo Bardzo przepraszam, że zapomniałem podziękować za loga drużyn! Są śliczna, a ja zły nie podziękował tobie: Wielkiej Astris. Jeszcze raz przeprasza, a zarazem proszę, czy mogłabyć zrobić mi te loga w kolorach jak w Misji i czy w logu Sław może nie być czarnych lini? Za fatygę przepraszam. I jeszcze prośba: Jak wiesz zaraz kończe dzielnicę i chce zacząć nowy sezon. Ale mam dwa pomysły: Średniowiecze i Studia(produkcja filmu) i mam problem. Nie chciałbym abyś czuła się urażona tym ,że robie sezon taki jak zamek, ani czytając jakiś odcinek byś nie myślała ,,u mnie już to było,, nie wiem na co się zdecydować i mam problem. Napisz co mam zrobić Ja chce tylko byś mnie o nic nie podejrzewała, a tak przy okazji ja z Ciebie nie plagiatuję. Po pierwsze *zadanie jeść aż do totalnej alergii * Na prośbę Bridgette Lindsay ma ich skłócić resztę później Proponuję,aby każdy namaluje własne logo i wstawi je do odcinka i wybierzemy razem najlepsze Przemek9514 Oto moja propozycja loga G.png ~Przemek9514 Ponieważ będą trzy drużyny w studiach(tak wynika z ankiety prosze o trzy loga mianowicie *Komediowe Taśmy - zrób jak chcesz, kolor polityków śledczych *Horrorowe (?) - zrób jak chcesz, prosze wymyśl drugo człon bo u mnie brak pomysłów, kolor Fajnych Agentów *Musicalowe Przekąski - zrób jak chcesz np. pzekąska, którą Owen jadł w 21 odcinku PTP i jakaś nutka, kolor Team Chris Is..... Za fatygę dziękuję, zrobisz? I na kiedy? Jeszcze raz dzięki, że zrobisz te loga i pytanko, wymyśliłaś drugi człon do Horrorowe A ja wymyśliłem Horrorowe Ekrany(od ekranów w kinie oczywiście) pisz co ty na to! Na razie się wstrzymaj bo jednak będą 2 drużyny. Te twoje chyba lepsze.Ja je już wstawiłem i zaraz usunę moje.Zróbmy tak ja napiszę opowiadanie,a ty będziesz mogła poprawić,dodać swoje,pozmieniać czyli zrobić korektę,bo inni już tak nie dbają o ten program (z naszej drużyny,gdzie Trent żadnego zadania nie zrobił,a Justin zrezygnował)~Przemek9514'la Gwen Na początku tak, poproszę 2 loga drużyn: *Horrorowe Ekrany - może jakiś ekran z zębami i coś strasznego, kolor Fajnych Agentów *Musicalowe Przekąski - zrób jak chcesz np. przekąska, którą Owen jadł w 21 odcinku PTP i jakaś nutka, (byle fajna), kolor Polityków Śledczych Wyrobisz się na jutro? pewnie możesz śmiało dopisać itd. narazie skończyłem ,bo zabrakło mi pomysłu,to narazie "szkic" więc wszystko można zmienić,usunąć jeszcze mamy czas ~Przemek9514 ,=Gwen Wiesz napisałem już 15-16 osób i skończyła mi się wena więc jak możesz to te 6-7 osób napisz i jak chcesz to pozmieniaj i tak Trent powinien coś zrobić,ale raczej nie można na nim polegać ~Przemek9514 = Gwen Dzięki za wsparcie, hehe. Może trochę się zirytowałem, ale już niech mu będzie. Mogę Cię dodać do moich przyjaciół? Możesz. Ankiety już zmieniłem, więc nie będę przywracał. A nad galerią to się zastanowię, bo nawet nie wiem czy ją zrobię :P. A z tą premierą to się nie wiem czy wyrobię, bo miałem na dziś zrobić finał Puszczy, a się nie udało, więc chyba muszę przesunąć na 1 lipca. O nie nie nie! Na tej sronie wszystko kto coś wymyśli jest wykożystywane przez innych i to nie fair! To tak jak ja bym wymyślił fikcję, a ktoś by zciągnał i jeszcze nastawiasz przeciwko mnie innych użytkowników. Wielkie dzięki. Normalnie wielka z Ciebie koleżanka! PS On ma przynajmniej kulturę i przeczytał komunikat, że proszę nie kopiować galerii i się zapytał i takie zachowanie pochwalam, a każdy bierze wszystko od każdego PPS To raczej ty ode mnie ściągnełaś galerię(może to spekulacje ale twoja ankieta z propozycją galerii pojawiła się z jakieś 10 minut po mojej) Wiesz co od razu widać jak wy tutaj traktujecie prawa autorskie..... Mam nadzieję, że zrobisz mi na dziś loga, a i ta afera nie ma nic wspólnego z tym średniowieczem mnie u Ciebie chodziło o to, że nastawaisz, tak jakby, Johnnego przeciw mnie Ostatnie słowa z tej sprawy * A kto zaciągną ode mnie tabelę, w której ma teraz opisy odcinków, hę? *Opisy postaci z Angielskiej strony wikipedi I to tyle. Na moim profilu jest notka dla Ciebie. Ty kiedyś zrobiłaś dla mnie, to teraz ja dla Ciebie. Choć przyznam, że czasem trochę mnie uraziłaś, ale będziemy chyba w zgodzie bo ja powtarzam JA DO CIEBIE NIC NIE MAM, a wręcz przeciwnie na moim blogu polecam twój profil od dawna! Myślę, że to co złe odejdzie w niepamięć, a z tą galerią to chodzi mi o to, że Ty możesz ją mieć ale nie chce by nagle każdy ją miał i wstawaił tam tandetne zdjęcia(nie mówię, że moje są lepsze) Piękne, cudowne, wspaniałe, genialne, pomysłowe, charyzmatyczne, wysublimowane, górnolotne i ekstra! Jeżeli mógłbym Ci się jakoś, ryzunkiem odwdzięczyć to pisz! A wy jutro macie zakończenie roku szkolnego? A my rano do szkoły, a zakończenie od 17. A teraz mój koncert życzeń w stosunku do log: *czy dało by się zrobić te okrągłe ramki (otaczające logo) w obu logach cieńsze tak jak w Misji * czy logo ekranów mogło by być straszniejsze(np. jakieś oczy czy coś) i czy obramówka ekranu mogła by być troszeczkę cieńsza? Wiem mam wymagania , sorrry, że tak Tobą pomiatam ale myślę, że uwzględnisz moje prośby. Jeszcze raz sorry, za koncert życzeń Na podstawie jakiej postaci ma być nowa Destiny? thumb Jak na razie tak wygłada moja postać. Berecik mi nie wychodził więc ni zrobiłem. Pisz co mam poprawiać. Pozdrawiam Mogę Cię prosić o drobną przysługę? Czy mogłabyś zrobić loga drużyn z Akcji? Zrozumiem, jak nie masz czasu czy cos takiego. I jeszcze mam pytanie: czy to ty "stworzyłaś" TD Interactive (Kolonie TP) Będziesz wiedziała jakie obrazki na nich zrobić, czy mam wytłumaczyć? A loga nie musza być na jutro, tylko żeby były do premiery Akcji :P Ok, ale kolory jakbyś mogła to najlepiej takie jak w tabeli uczestników :D Czy twoja posatć Sonny mogłaby brać udział w podsumowaniach i specjalnych odcinkach Akcji Totalnej Porażki? Będą na dzisiaj loga? Nie trzeba nic poprawiać. Loga są super, dziękuję. ^^ Wiem, że Cię nie ma, ale jeśli jakimś cudem będziesz miała internet, to bym był bardzo wdzięczny, jak zrobisz mi 2 loga drużyn w Zawodach TP. Drużyny to: Krzepcy Pracownicy (może być np. Gość (jakiś pracownik) który podnosi np. Książki i ma mięśnie... rozumiesz? xD) i Wymęczeni Robotnicy (myślałem nad tym ,że jakiś robotnik opiera się nad np. wiertarką bo jest zmęczony... :D) Bardzo bym cię prosił... :) Ok, poczekam na ciebie. Bo na Twoje loga warto tyle czekać ^^ szkoda,niestety przegraliśmy,ale wg. mnie mieliśmy lepsze i myślę,że został złamany regulamin ,bo to miało być opowiadanie,a nie odcinek ! Może zaczniemy tą "miłość" Jacoba i Sonny na poważnie? Bo od 2 odcinków nic się nie dzieje ^_^ Hejka mam prośbe (wiem za dużo proszę xD) ale zrobisz mi te loga drużyn do Around The World please :) No i oto chodziło!! :D (w sensie w Koloniach TP xD) A i pamiętaj, że ja się zgłosiłem pigerwszy do log (do Zawodów TP) więc sorrki Artur, hehe .:) I usuń tego wieloryba po prawej xD --> Jasne nawet możesz później zrobić te loga ale tak żeby bylo przed rozpoczęciem serii ok? Hej proszę o jedną rzecz, loga studia są fajne ale mam kilka uwag *proszę po raz setny, żeby loga miały taki kolor jak w misji bo nie mają; *proszę aby ekran w logu horrorowych ekranów był straszniejszy: jakieś oczy, czy coś *proszę aby miały węższą ramkę dokoła (wiesz ten okrąg, który je jakby zamyka) tak jak np. loga do Akcji *proszę o zrobienie 3 loga do nowego sezonu to nie potrzebuję go na już - tytuł drużyny (jeszcze nie dopracowany) ale prosze by na takim tle jak Fanklub Chrsa była twarz Duncana albo z profilu albo wprost. *Wiem, że to trudne ale myślę, że sobie poradzisz. Z góry dziękuję Przecież nie mówię, że chce na już ale Ok, wiem, że jesteś na wakacjach i nie mówię, że chcę na już. Nie chcę byś była przemęczona więc loga dla mnie daruj już sobie. Ja przez ok. tydzień nie miałem wglądu do fikcji i nie wiem gdzie ty jesteś. Poza tym wiem, że mi nie służysz ale jak inni Cię o coś proszę to na nich tak nie wrzeszczysz. Jeżeli bardzo Cię dotknąłem to prepraszam ale zauważyłem, że coraz częściej reagujesz agresją, a ja nie chcę by tak było. Hehe, zamęczysz tą naszą biedną Astrid, Mik. Sorry nie zauważyłem pisząc trailer bo prawdę mówiąc (tylko się nie obraź) nie czytałem Twojego. W gruncie rzeczy to nie ta sama wypowiedź ale zmieniłem byś w jaki kol wiek sposób nie czuła się urażona. Myślę, że już wszystko Ok. Powiem tyle, że ja też z Twojej strony naliczyłem kilka plagiatów ale ja nie mam urazy. Moim zdaniem ta wypowiedź była w gruncie żeczy inna ale ją zmieniłem. Ja ni chce dalej ciągnąć tej sprawy bo mam inne ważniejsze na głowie, ale chce żebyś wiedziała,że z Cieie nie ściągam bo ja też jestem kreatywny i mam pomysły.........Pozdrawiam i życze miłego wypoczynku Nie trafiłeś w to uprzedzanie Tak na marginesie nie chodzi o premiere odcinka. Ty masz swoje i ja mam swoje. Jest kilka żeczy ale nie chce wymieniać. I masz mnie na muszce (ale fajnie) Ja już nie chce tego ciągnąć (jak już pisałem wcześniaej) mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie jak np. pisanie 1 odcinka Studia więc życze miłychwakacji i koniec tematu, dobra? Bo Ty się powtarzasz, już wcześniej pisałem , że chce to skończyć, a ty znów odgrzewasz ten temat. Może się narzucam ale jakbyć chcaiała to mógbym Ci pomóc przy TDPMuzycznej Ok, ale jak chcesz to może zrobimy razem jakąś serię PS Wiem jestem upierdliwy ale, uważam Cię za najbliższą przyjaciółkę na tej stronie i uważam, że jak współprodukcja to z tobą Chodziło mi o to, że z Tobą najdłużj jakby dyskutuję, ty mi durzo razy pomagałaś itp. o to chodzi. Ok nazwe cię znajomą Ja po prostu chciałem być miły ale przynajmniej poznałem twoje prawdziwe oblicze (hahahaha) Ok. Zgadamy się jeszcze. Ale nie zapomnij o mnie! :D Ja os Ciebie nie ściągam!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zrozum to!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Raczej już to przesądzone......... a poza tym, życze powodzenia w pisaniu fikcji